Year of the Spark: December 18
by Sparky Army
Summary: “You’re lying John and we both know it.”


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_"

**AN (sparkly): **Sequel to my YotS fic Moving On (I believe it's October 7). It follows directly after John finds her apartment empty, but is not written in the same verb tense. I'm not sure if John would be allowed on campus at a college, but I ignored that…

**Fixing Things**

**By sparklyshimmer2010**

As John left the apartment he frantically called her cell number. No one answered. Either she couldn't pick up or she was avoiding talking to him. Damn caller ID. Well, he was just going to have to go to her.

---

"Jack! Just give it to me damn it!"

"And why should I do that?" he gave John a look, who looked desperately back at the gray haired man.

"I have to see her Jack. I made a mistake and I need to fix it." He swallowed. "I have to tell her how I feel."

Jack smiled. "Good enough for me." He handed John a sheet of paper with an address written on it.

---

The breeze felt nice on his face, but it couldn't blow away his nervousness. He'd asked for some time off, and a about a week later here he stood in Washington. He'd gone around the block that the apartment was on three times now. What was he supposed to do when she opened the door? He hadn't actually thought that far.

If only he was better at saying what he felt. But she was worth it wasn't she? He wanted her to know.

He took a deep breath and went inside the building, straight to her number, and raised his hand to rap on the wood. He heard her light footsteps and a minute later the door was pulled open to reveal those lovely green eyes of hers. She was wearing a skirt suit. Her shirt was a familiar red.

She looked surprised, but not unhappy. "John?"

He smiled softly. "Uh hi…" She waited expectantly, not inviting him in. "You uh, surprised me. You just left without telling us?"

She looked down. "Sorry about that. I didn't think I'd be able to tell you guys. I thought maybe I could just get away and forget we're not on Atlantis."

He frowned. "We're friends aren't we?"

Now she frowned too. "How did you find me and why are you here John?"

"Well, you know, I was in the area – thought I'd stop by." _Stupid John! Just tell her a lie!_

She looked at him disappointed. "You're lying John and we both know it." She blew out a breath sadly. "John … I care a lot about you. I just wish you could understand that and show me that you feel the same. Show me that 'we' can work."

He stared at her dumbly. _Say something!_

He opened his mouth but she beat him to it. "I need you to leave, I have a class at one to be ready for."

And she shut the door.

---

Frustrated and furious at himself, he walked away down the steps. He knew it was useless to try and talk to her here. It had hurt more than he cared to admit when she shut the door on him. But he supposed he deserved it.

He'd wanted to talk to her right? Say he was sorry that she left because of him. Explain that he hadn't known how she felt (because he was that clueless apparently). Well he wasn't leaving this alone.

Her words were exactly what he had needed for him to get his act together though.

And he knew what he wanted to do to show her exactly what she meant to him.

---

He walked down the hallway of the college, a stormy confidence raging in his eyes. He wasn't getting out of this.

He located the classroom that was hers and looked into the small window on the door. Good, Elizabeth was standing in front of the full classroom, giving a lecture. A couple of young looking girls noticed him in the door and whispered to each other. This was followed by giggling and he wasn't sure whether to be flattered or self conscious.

Shrugging it off, he opened the door, causing the rest of the class's eyes to turn to him. Did they not get visitors often?

When Elizabeth looked at him she looked torn, as if deciding whether to look angry, questioning, or hopeful. Finally she settled for her famous raised eyebrow.

"Elizabeth," he acknowledged, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner. You're right and you mean too much to me for me to just let you go that easily."

He strode over, placed his palms on the sides of her face and kissed her, eliciting a few whistles and murmurs from the students behind him.

When they broke apart she was smiling at him. "Sorry I left," she said.

He shook his head. "Sorry I was stupid."

"So what are we going to do? I mean, you live in Colorado…"

"I can always get restationed."

"But John, you love that job."

"Not as much as I love you, Elizabeth, never as much as I love you."


End file.
